noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma
Kazuma (兆麻) is one of Bishamonten's Shinki. When he is called by his shinki name, "Chōki", Kazuma transforms into a cherry blossom-shaped earring with the ability to navigate and track others. Appearance Kazuma appears to be in his late teens with short brown hair and dark green eyes. He wears a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and is normally seen dressed in a suit. In his Shinki form, he appears as a cherry blossom-shaped earring. Personality Kazuma is a calm, serious, and sensible person. He cares greatly for Vaisravana, calling her by a pet name, "Veena", as well as his fellow Shinki. He is also shown to be loyal, to both his master and even Yato, as well as responsible and trustworthy. Relationships Vaisravana / Bishamonten Kazuma cares greatly for his master. He is immensely loyal to her and wishes to protect her. However, he is willing to confront her if necessary, for her own sake or for the sake of his fellow shinki. Vaisravana, in turn, seems to view him as an equal instead of a subordinate, asking him for advice and considering and valuing his opinion. Yato Kazuma describes Yato as his "benefactor", saying that he "owes him a debt". He cares for Yato, going so far as to ask Hiyori to look after him. Hiyori Iki Kazuma trusted Hiyori enough to request that she look after Yato, as he did not want to lose his benefactor. History In his debut, Kazuma is seen speaking to Vaisravana about Yato. Later, he is seen in his Shinki form, tracking Yato and Yukine and navigating for Vaisravana. When Vaisravana catches up to Yato and Yukine in the forest, Kazuma reverts back to his human form, tending to the injured Kuraha, (who was harmed by Yukine). He then stops Vaisravana from pursuing Yato, after Kofuku had opened the Vent with Daikoku , telling her it was too dangerous, and that while she might want to give chase to Yato, he would not allow her to risk harm to her Shinki further. Vaisravana, seeing reason, departed. Before Kazuma fled, he bowed to Yato, then disappeared. Later, when Vaisravana was searching for Yato, and Phantoms who had escaped from the Vent, Kazuma spotted Hiyori Iki. He spoke with her, hiding her from Vaisravana and Kuraha, and voiced his concerns on Yato's deteriorating condition. He mentioned that Yukine would soon have to be dealt with, for his crimes against his master, and asked Hiyori to look after Yato. With her agreement, he departed, but not without warning that, if Yato's Blight spread further, he would die. Abilities * Boundary: Like all Shinki, Kazuma has the ability to create a Boundary. * Tracking : Kazuma is exceptionally skilled at tracking people, gods, and their shinki. He is also a skilled navigator. *'Surrounding Manipulation': Kazuma has the ability to manipulate his surroundings. He was able to make it so that Vaisravana and Kuraha were unable to see Hiyori , and he was able to render the latter immobile. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinki